The present disclosure relates to a non-transitory computer-readable medium and a sewing data generation device that generate sewing data to sew an embroidery pattern using a sewing machine capable of embroidery sewing.
In related art, a device is known that can generate sewing data to form stitches along a contour line. In the known device, when a piece of applique fabric is sewn on a sewing object, the sewing data is created to form stitches on an offset line that is inside the contour line of the piece of applique fabric.